King of Her Heart
by Ceevie
Summary: Haley goes to visit her best friend Peyton in London and along the way meets Nathan but will his family disapprove of the match? Major Naley, Brucas, HNPBL friendship and some minor Leyton to begin with. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Nathan sighed, picking up the newspaper. Could the young prince do anything right in the media's eye? The headline blared: "Future King? Hmm…" They weren't exactly encouraging words. And there he was, the prince in question falling over drunk, his arm wrapped around a couple of barely legal girls wearing…well wearing nothing really. Nathan scanned the article quickly, snorting in disgust at the bill that the prince had amounted on a recent night out clubbing with friends: £10,000.

"Idiot," Nathan thought to himself. The look on the prince's face told him everything he needed to know. The young man looked thoroughly surprised by the paparazzi that had obviously been waiting for him to exit - and he'd certainly given them some good pictures.

He threw the paper to the floor in revulsion, not wanting to have to look at the pictures of the soon-to-be-king laughing and clearly drunk. Glancing at his handsome appearance in the mirror, Nathan straightened up desperately trying to smooth his hair at least a little bit. His mother Vi would be appalled at the state it was in.

"Nathan? Nate, you ready?" came a voice from further down the corridor. He glanced at his watch and realised he was running late. "I'll be one sec. Just go on without me!" He hollered to his brother, the voice who had just called him. Focusing his attention back on the mirror but away from his messy hair Nathan tied his tie quickly and tucked in his shirt tails. It would have to do. Rummaging through the cavernous wardrobe, he quickly found a matching pair of shoes and rammed them on, hopping about the room as he tried to tie the laces whilst standing on one leg. Ready, he was finally ready. The article had held him up a bit.

A knock came at the door. Nathan sighed; he really couldn't be bothered with this tonight. He wanted to just curl up and watch a football match in front of the TV. He knew it was pathetic and most of his so-called friends would laugh at him for it, but he really didn't like going out much. "Come in," he answered the knock after a quick glance around the room to make sure there was nothing embarrassing lying about.

"I'm terribly sorry to interrupt but you really must be going now sir," a porter informed him, bowing slightly. Groaning inwardly Nathan followed the porter out of the room and down the corridor to the car waiting for him.

"Here you go your majesty, have a nice evening," the porter said politely holding the door open for Nathan to enter.

"Thanks," Nathan muttered sliding into the car, already dreading the grilling the press were going to give him about his drunken performance the night before. He wasn't exactly a stereotypical heir to the throne.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Note - thanks so much to echogrl345, naley23brucas03 and saderia for reviewing. Thanks! Keep the reviews coming because they mean soooo much. _

_Also, in case anyone is confused Elizabeth is the same character as Peyton but as she's an English Lady I though Elizabeth sounded better. All her friends call her Peyton (her full name is Elizabeth Peyton-Sawyer)._

Peyton's POV

"Did you see what Clarissa Wilkinson-Brown was wearing? And Lord Highcroft? Why, his date must have been half his age at least!" Cynthia Peyton-Sawyer exclaimed, raising her bejewelled hands above her head in exclamation. Behind her, her step-daughter Elizabeth suppressed a snort.

In Elizabeth's view her Cynthia resembled a bird of paradise with her feathery dress and botched nose job. Plus, Cynthia had married Elizabeth's father, who really _was_ twice her age.

As soon as the car stopped, Elizabeth jumped out before even the porter could open the door for her. She hurried up the stairs and through the winding hallways of the house she was supposed to call home. It wasn't exactly homely, with the starched curtains and maids passing by in crisp black and white uniforms, curtseying as they passed her.

She came to the end of yet another long corridor and pulled the door open, hurtling herself inside and allowing herself to smile for the first time since leaving the room much, much earlier that evening. If only her father had allowed her to return home from the gala with Lucas as she had wanted to but her father seemed to think that it was unfair to rely on the young prince for lifts everywhere. Elizabeth staggered a bit as she pulled off her incredibly high heels, which had left her already tall frame towering over most of the males at the gala.

Her smile remaining on her lips, Elizabeth stepped further into the room unzipping her ball gown as she went. It wasn't, as most people would have expected, a bedroom. It was in fact a living room with several doors leading off of it to other rooms. Unlike the rest of the house, the walls were painted with sparkly black paint; the wooden floor and ceiling were painted white which helped the room retain a light and airy feel. She kept going, unlocking the door to her bedroom, which was painted bright red. However, most of the red had been covered up over the years by Elizabeth's many murals. Her smile grew wider as she glanced at the largest mural: her and Lucas with their arms wrapped around each other, laughter in their eyes.

She entered her large walk-in closet and pulled on the nearest pair of jeans and a cleanish tank top, throwing the dress into the laundry basket.

Making her way back out through her room she wandered absentmindedly into yet another room, the walls in this one almost completely covered in shelves displaying hundreds, possibly thousands of records. Elizabeth shut her eyes and let her hand run over the records, selecting one at random. She put her selected record on the player and lowered the needle, sighing as there was the familiar scratch, then the dulcet tones of The Dixie Chicks filled her rooms.

She sauntered back into her bedroom and picked up one of the many pictures that sat on her bedside table, flopping down onto the bed.

She smiled at the memory. The photo showed Elizabeth with her arms wrapped around two small Ethiopian girls dressed in school uniforms. Beside Elizabeth was another girl wearing a similar grin to Elizabeth, her own arms cuddling a small boy with a devilish grin.

Elizabeth leapt up, an idea suddenly filling her head. She grabbed her phone and punched in the number to her house's main desk.

"Paul? Could you put me through to my dad please? Thanks," Elizabeth asked settling back onto the bed, crossing her legs beneath her. "Daddy? Yeah, tonight was great. Yes, Cynthia introduced me to her. Yes, Lucas had a good time. Yes, Nathan was there. Dad? Dad? _Dad???_" Elizabeth exclaimed, ignoring her father's incessant questions.

"Can I invite Haley to stay for the summer?" Elizabeth asked once she was sure she had her father's full attention.

"Sure think pumpkin. Why don't you phone her now? I can get the jet to fly her out as soon as possible," came Elizabeth's father's voice over the line.

"Thank you daddy!" she exclaimed, slamming down the receiver before picking it up and punching in Haley's number.

Haley's POV

"Haley-bub!" Lydia James called up the stairs to her youngest daughter. "She'll be there in a second Peyton," Lydia told the caller, handing the phone over to the blonde girl who had just barrelled down the stairs.

"Hello? Peyton! It's so good to hear from you! How've you been doing?" Haley asked, leaving Lydia James smiling in the hall as she proceeded up the stairs to the privacy of her room, closing the door behind her.

"_I'm great. Lonely though, Lucas has been doing a lot of work so I haven't seen him much and I miss you."_

"Oh, Peyt, I miss you too!" Haley sighed thinking of the hundreds of miles separating her from her best friend Peyton.

The friends had met just over a year ago in Addis Adaba, the capital city of Ethiopia. Haley had wanted to see the world and Peyton didn't know what to do with her life so both had volunteered to do aid work with the poverty stricken people of the city. There they had been assigned to the same bedroom attached to the school where they were volunteer teachers and their friendship had flourished instantly. However, after a year their time was up and Haley had to return to North Carolina whilst Peyton went to London, both missing each other and the children they had taught.

"_Well, you don't have to miss me anymore. What are you doing this summer?"_

Haley frowned slightly, confused at the question and also slightly embarrassed by the answer. Despite graduating top of her class from Stanford University, she had so far been able to secure a job and her plans for the summer were to stay with her parents and look after her nieces and nephews whilst their parents went off to work.

"Nothing really. There's no jobs, no apartments and I don't have any friends here," Haley sighed down the phone.

"_Worry no more. I have a solution. Tomorrow at nine o'clock you will be picked up at the airport by private luxury jet and you will spend the summer in London with me - you'll love it. We can go shopping, make take a weekend in Paris or Edinburgh…or both!" _

Laughing at her friend's crazy rambling Haley butted in, "Okay, I'll be there. Nine o'clock you said? Perfect. I'll see you in two days. Love ya!" and with that Haley ended the call, smiling to herself at how this summer was going to be. She skipped out her room and took the stairs two at a time before hurrying to tell her parents her exciting news.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: just to clarify, yes everybody has graduated from college or university. Nathan is 27 and has a degree in Ancient History. Lucas is 23 and has just got a degree in Architecture. Lottie is 19 and is studying for a Classical Literature degree. Anna is 16, Jake is 13 and Maggie-Grace is 10. They're all still in school. Haley is 22 and graduated a year ago as a history teacher. Peyton is 22 and has a degree in Art. Brooke is 24 and has a degree in Fashion Design. _

_Disclaimer: Nathan, Lucas, Jake, Peyton, Haley and Brooke don't belong to me. Only the plot and other characters are mine sadly._

Haley ran for the phone, desperately trying to answer before the caller hung up. She'd been in the middle of trying to close her suitcases.

"Hello?" she answered cheerily, her smile falling as the zip she had just fastened slowly started to come undone.

"_Hales, it's Peyt. Go on your email - I sent you some information to swot up on. Print it all out and read it on the plane. The car will pick you up at half seven. Au revoir!"_

Before Haley could even say bye, Peyton had hung up, leaving Haley smiling again as she was reminded that in less than an hour she would be leaving dreary Tree Hill for the whole summer. She was going to go and stay with her best friend Peyton in London, one of the most exciting cities in the world. To make matters even better, Peyton was a member of the social elite, being a Lady herself and daughter of a Duke. She was even dating a Prince!

Haley plonked herself down at her desk chair and impatiently logged herself onto her email, tapping her nails irritably on her desk as she waited for the document to upload. She laughed as she pressed 'print' and pages of information rolled out of her printer. She picked up the first one. At the top was a picture of a handsome dark-haired man who Haley instantly recognised as Prince Nathaniel, heir to the British throne. Scanning the notes below it Haley realised that Peyton had sent her key notes on each of the major royal or dignitary. Flicking through the other pages printing out she could see the King, the prime minister, and the Duke of Edinburgh. Laughing to herself at Peyton's helpful thought she realised how absurd this situation was. She had expected to spend her holidays searching for a job after summer and mopping up her nieces' and nephews' mess.

If only her old friends could see her now. It was obvious that Peyton fully expected that Haley would meet these people, these incredibly famous, beautiful people. Looking round her pretty, but small room she thought of how different this summer would be. Peyton's family were rich enough to be sending a limo to pick her up and a luxurious private jet to fly her halfway across the world. "This is amazing," she murmured to herself, settling down on top of one of her four large suitcases, tugging at the zipper with new determination and smiling triumphantly as it closed and she padlocked it shut. Glancing around the room she checked and then double-checked that she hadn't missed anything. Her room was wonderfully empty now. Glancing at the clock and seeing with a start that the driver would be here in ten minutes, she dragged her first suitcase down the stairs.

Half an hour later she was settled snugly in the back of a plush car, a chauffeur humming softly to the CD provided by Peyton for the journey, a glass of champagne in her hand. This was the life!

"Here we go Miss," the chauffeur said, stopping the car and hurrying around it to open the door for her. Haley giggled nervously as she stepped out and the driver tipped his hat to her before hurrying off to get a trolley for her luggage. Her fellow travellers were pointing at her and whispering, wondering who the beautiful young lady in the expensive car could be. Most assumed she was a model or maybe and actress. They'd remember her face.

"Follow me Miss," the chauffeur called after he had lugged her heavy luggage onto the trolley, he pushed it for her through the crowds towards a little side door, away from the main check-ins. He rapped on the door twice before it was quickly opened and they whisked down another corridor, following a slim flight attendant. Blinking in the sudden sunlight, Haley pulled her sunglasses over her eyes as they walked out onto the tarmac right beside a small jet plane.

"This is where I leave you miss," the chauffeur told her, after handing the trolley to a man in a smart suit who put the suitcases into the small hold before offering Haley his hand to climb the stairs.

She gasped as she entered the small craft, the opulent décor surprising her. The walls seemed to be covered in beautiful wallpaper, the floor in marble. A large glittering chandelier lit the room. Behind her was a door and Haley guessed that this lead to another room.

"Here you go Mam," said the blonde air hostess who had followed her onto the plane. "I'm Gretel and I'll be your hostess for tonight. This is Gary who will be your steward. It you need absolutely anything just ask." 

"May we recommend that you sleep for some of the journey? If you go through this door here you will find a bedroom and shower-room if you want to have a shower. Breakfast will be served in bed whenever you want," Gary told an astounded Haley, professionally ignoring the fact that her jaw was hanging open. He continued, "Miss Peyton-Sawyer would like you to know that there are nightclothes and toiletries in the bedroom if you need them and there is a CD in the player for you to listen to if you so choose. Can we get you anything now?"

Haley nodded wordlessly before realising that she'd have to tell them what she wanted. Asking for a latte and a bite to eat she settled herself down in one of the posh armchairs and fastened the belt for take-off, amazed at how much quicker the whole procedure was than on commercial airlines. Moments after take-off a latte and chicken salad were placed in front of her by a smiling Gretel who explained how to use the TV/computer and that she could make phone calls if she wanted.

Straight after she'd finished eating and had her plate whisked away by Gary, she called her mom back in Tree Hill and told her shocked mother animatedly about Peyton's luxury plane. After they'd done talking Haley decided to head to bed, again dropping her jaw in shock, her eyes widening. She quickly got ready for bed and settled down for one of the best night's sleep she had ever got.

She woke up very early the next morning to pink skies outside showing her that the sun was starting to rise now. Cautiously, in case Gary and Gretel were asleep, she tiptoed out of her bedroom and into the main area of the plane.

"Morning Miss!" Gretel greeted her brightly, startling Haley and causing her to jump. "We'll be landing in about two hours. How about you shower and I fix you breakfast. No beans right?" Gretel questioned causing to smile at how Peyton had obviously informed Gary and Gretel of her dislike of beans after surviving on mainly beans for a year whilst living in Africa. She nodded slowly before heading back for a astonishingly hot shower and then she changed back into her clothes from the previous night.

Following the delicious smell of food, she wandered back to the main room and devoured her deliciously appetising breakfast, causing Gretel to blush at her constant praise.

"Gary could you help me revise these please?" she called and they spent the remainder of the journey laughing as Gary and Gretel quizzed Haley on all the famous people who Peyton had told her to learn.

"Hales!!!" came an almighty shriek as she felt herself being jumped upon by what looked like a giant mass of curly blonde hair. Peyton pulled back, holding Haley at arms length and examining her. "Wow, you look great girl!" Peyton told her friend and she was definitely telling the truth.

Linking arms, the two girls made their way through the busy airport, two heavily built bodyguards on either side of them and one about ten metres in front of them. This and all the attention they were getting from travellers made Haley feel a bit uneasy but she soon was more comfortable as Peyton's excited babble and infectious laughter washed over her.

This was certainly going to be some summer.


	4. Chapter 4

_Author's Note: more clarification! Nathan and Lucas are brothers. They have another brother Jacob (Jake) and three sisters Charlotte (Lottie), Marianna (Anna) and Margaret-Grace (Maggie-Grace). Nathan is the oldest. Their parents are King George VII and Queen Violet (Vi). Nathan is next in line to be King._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and some of the characters - all the brilliance and good characters are owned by somebody else. _

_Thanks for the reviews everyone, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Really, they're absolutely great and mean so much so thanks and keep reviewing! Also if you have any questions or aren't sure about something just ask me in the review bit!_

"Hey man," Nathan mumbled wandering into the cavernous kitchen where his younger brother Lucas was sat reading a morning paper and slurping the milk at the bottom of his cereal bowl.

"Morning," came Lucas' answer, not really looking up as Nathan entered the kitchen and grabbed a carton of juice from the fridge and drank straight from it, not bothering with a glass.

A tutting sound came from the kitchen door where the boys' mother stood looking at her two sons, on eyebrow cocked upwards in a questioning manner. "Lucas Eugene Douglas Walter, did your father and I teach you to drink from a bowl? No we most certainly did not. Nathaniel George Matthew Hayden Scott - where are your manners? The entire household has to drink that juice and I for one don't want your germs, thank you very much," Violet told her boys, making them blush as she could always do with her children.

Behind Violet came the boys' youngest sister, Maggie-Grace and their brother Jake. They sat down on either side of Lucas, bleary-eyed as he stroked each of their hair affectionately, earning a weak smile from Maggie-Grace and a glare from Jake. Lucas quickly removed his hand from Jake's head, chuckling slightly.

"So, Lucas when were you going to tell us you're engaged?" Nathan asked, picking up another paper on the counter in front of him and reading the headline.

"That's rich coming from you. You're engaged to Brooke and you didn't even tell us you were dating her!" Lucas smirked, holding up his newspaper to show everybody the headline. Nathan snorted his laughter and continued to eat cereal from the box, causing Vi to send glares in his direction.

"Hardy ha-ha," was Nathan's muffled reply, through a mouthful of cereal. Maggie-Grace screwed up her face in disgust and wiped delicately at her cheek as if some imaginary bit of cereal from Nathan's mouth had hit her.

A maid entered the room, curtseying to each of the royals in turn before turning to Violet. "Mrs Russell-Thomson sent me to remind you that the car will be coming for you in half an hour please madam," the maid stuttered, her cheeks flushed as she sent furtive glances at Nathan's naked chest and Lucas' ruffled bed-head hair. They certainly were handsome young men.

"Darn," Violet cussed. "Kids, you've got to go get dressed for school now. Have a good day, boys, don't get into too much trouble! Say hi to Peyton and Brooke for me though," Violet called, half way down the corridor as she hurried away to get dressed.

Still in silence Jake and Maggie-Grace slipped off their stools and slunk away in their half-asleep state, eyes drooping after being up late the previous night at a party.

Nathan and Lucas lapsed into silence as Nathan finally grabbed a bowl for his cornflakes and slid into the stool beside Lucas. They munched their food slowly, the silence between them heavy in the air.

"Do you think you'll marry Peyton?" Nathan asked suddenly, the silence becoming too much. Lucas glanced up, almost startled by the question.

He gulped before answering and took a deep breath, pondering his answer. "No," he said finally.

"NO?! Really? I always thought, well everyone always thought…" Nathan trailed off looking ahead of him, surprised by Lucas' answer.

"Nope," Lucas looked just as surprised by his answer as Nathan did. "Do you think you're ever going to hook up with Brooke? It's been forever after all."

Nathan took less time to answer. "Marrying Brooke would be like marrying Lottie. She's a sister to me - a baby sister. It kills me that anyone thinks about her like that," Nathan said shuddering slightly at the idea of the girl he viewed as a sister in any other role than sister. Glancing over at Lucas, his eyes widened as he took in his brother's pink cheeks - a sure sign he was trying to hide something.

"Nooo…" Nathan murmured, realisation dawning on his face. "You won't marry Peyt cause you're in love with Brooke! That is messed up dude."

Lucas simply glared, causing Nathan to crow delightedly at being right.

Still chuckling slightly at the shock revelation Nathan glanced back down at the papers, his smile fading as he glanced over the headlines, all of them asking the same thing. Was the playboy prince ever going to settle down and have an heir?

"Luke? What will I do if I don't fall in love?" Nathan asked, glancing to his side shocking his brother with the unexpected question.

"Didn't know you believed in love, dude," Lucas answered truthfully. He had kind of figured that when the time came that Nathan needed a wife, he'd find himself a pretty blonde who was too dumb to have an opinion. Seeing that his brother was serious and really needed advice, Lucas desperately searched for an appropriate answer.

"You'll meet someone, someone you're gonna want to spend your life with. Everyone has to. And in the mean time, speak to Jake," Lucas advised. He stood up and dumped in his bowl into the sink where he knew it would later be cleaned by a maid. "I'm going to Peyt's. Her friend Haley is staying with her if you wanna come and meet her?" Lucas offered, knowing that the prospect of meeting a new girl would distract Nathan.

"Sure. She hot?" he asked following Lucas out the room. Lucas simply rolled his eyes. Nathan was so predictable.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated for awhile but I've been hiking in the fair (and** **very steep) hills of Scotland and then through the ruins of Pompeii but I'll try and get a lot of updates over the next few days. Anyways, sorry this one is short but I'm tired and my feet hurt OK! Review and I promise to write faster ;D**

**Disclaimer: I still haven't found the money to buy the rights to One Tree Hill or any of its characters. Until I do, they remain undeniably not mine.**

"So, when were you planning on telling me you proposed?" Brooke asked coyly, sliding into a vacant barstool next to Nathan.

He glanced up at her and shook his head smirking at her. "Don't you remember it sweetheart? It was at the top of the Eiffel Tower at sunset. Or was it in the Egyptian dessert? Can I get you anything?"

"A Screaming Orgasm, please," Brooke asked calmly signalling a bartender.

Nathan chuckled lightly, giving their orders to the eager barman. "And you wonder why people see you as a tease," he joked lightly smiling fondly at his oldest friend. Both shared the common hatred of the public's image of themselves.

"So…" Nathan started. "You met Peyton's friend from America yet?"

His attempted nonchalance obviously failed as Brooke raised her eyebrow suspiciously and coolly replied "No. I barely know Peyton. Have you met her?"

Nathan sighed, frustrated. He'd desperately been trying to get a glimpse of this new girl Haley but had found her to be extremely elusive. When he and Lucas had visited Peyton's manor earlier in the day he had been sorely disappointed to find out that she had gone sight-seeing. After all, any new girl was worth pursuing in Nathan's mind. His current circle of mindless followers throwing themselves at him was boring for him now.

"Nuh," he grunted, disappointed at how easily Brooke had seen through his act. "We went round to Peyton's today but she said that Clarissa had taken Haley shopping. Something about not enough suitcases?"

"You can never have enough suitcases!" Brooke chuckled lightly swirling her drink round her glass. She'd known Nathan a long, long time and despite what her clingy red dress and carefully applied make-up might suggest; Brooke Davis was actually a very caring and intelligent girl. "Nate? Maybe you should just keep things light, you know? Don't rush into things like you always do. I don't want you being hurt again. And don't try and say that you haven't been hurt before cause I know you way to well for that. Right, I'm going to go ask Lucas for a dance and you're going to go home early."

Nathan started to object, clearly not wanting to spend his night at the palace but Brooke interrupted, "Nope. No 'buts'. It'll be good for your image and God knows you need to improve that! Cya soon buddy," she said twirling away through the crowd, pulling a rather reluctant (but grinning) Lucas onto the dance floor behind her.

Laughing at her antics, Nathan quickly finished his drink, chucked a twenty down on the bar and signalled to his rather shocked minders that he was leaving. He could bare one night at home - but only one!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry that this is another short chapter but I wrote it really quickly! Also I'm sorry for not giving you the Naley meeting, I know, I know I'm being mean! I thought I should put this in here though because it's important to the back story. Hope you enjoy and remember to review! Thanks a million.**

**Disclaimer: I **_**still**_** don't own One Tree Hill. Drat. **

"Joe, have you seen Jake?" Lucas asked a servant, wandering through the family rooms of the palace. He'd been looking for his younger brother for about half an hour now which was one of the drawbacks of living in such a huge place.

The servant nodded and pointed Lucas towards the library. "Prince Jacob was reading in the history section of the library a while ago. You may want to try there. I think Prince Nathaniel was with him."

"Thanks!" Lucas murmured absentmindedly, his thoughts elsewhere. He strolled down the hallway, barely acknowledging the passing servants, which was unusual for him.

He pushed open the heavy doors of the library, his favourite place in the palace and set off through the rows of books towards the history aisles, smiling as Nathan passed by him. Jake was definitely in here.

"Hey Jakey," he laughed sneaking up behind Jake who jumped about a mile and dropped the heavy book he was reading. Lucas settled himself down in a chair opposite Jake, breathing in and out slowly, mulling over what he was about to ask.

"Spit it out then," Jake said irritably, picking up his book and slamming it shut again. At Lucas' rather surprised glance his expression softened somewhat. "I only just got rid of Nate. Something about Brooke saying…OK, I wasn't really paying attention. Before him Dad wanted to know what tie to wear to meet the President of Tibet or somewhere and before that it had been Lottie looking for advice about that actor guy she fancies. What do you want?"

Lucas laughed heartily at that, earning a small smile and a chuckle from Jake. It was true that the entire family relied heavily on Jake's opinion in almost every aspect of their lives. "Well you're always right about what we ask!" Lucas defended, smiling fondly at his little brother. "Not our fault you're a child genius."

Jake's eyebrows rose, obviously suspicious of Lucas' cheerful demeanour. "I'm not buying the act. What's up?" he asked, concern shining in his voice and eyes.

Lucas fake grin dropped and he smiled ruefully. "You're too smart. See…well…I'm a little confused about things."

Jake motioned for him to go on as Lucas seemed to be stopping, not sure if he should continue.

"I'm feeling something, something I really shouldn't be. About someone I really shouldn't feel anything about," Lucas answered cryptically, leaving Jake sighing frustrated.

"Piecing together what little you've told me," a glare was sent at Lucas before Jake continued, "I'd say that you don't love Peyton anymore, you love someone else. Who is it? Spill!"

Lucas looked up from where his gaze had been purposefully fixed in his lap. "How did you? Did Nathan? I…I don't know…what…what are you talking about?" Lucas stuttered nervously. Was he really so easily read?

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Luke, you're a good guy, you'll do the right thing. If you don't love Peyton then being with her is wrong for both of you. You deserve happiness and she deserves love. She loves you bro, but not like she should. You and Peyton both love each other; I know that but not like you should. She's like Anna or Lottie to you isn't she?" Jake answered wisely, picking up his book again and returning to the correct page.

Slightly shaken at how right Jake had gotten things, Lucas stood up. "Thanks man," he said sincerely, ruffling his brother's hair. "Sometimes I forget you're only thirteen."

"Don't we all," muttered Jake, his eyes fixed on the page. "Oh, and Lucas? Brooke loves you to."

Almost falling over in shock, Lucas made his way back up through the rows of books, only nodding his head as his mother passed by asking if Jake was in the library. He didn't love Peyton. Peyton didn't love him. He loved Brooke. Brooke loved him. Whoa, Jake was good.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hope you like this chapter - I know it's been a long time coming! Again, please review. I love reviews soooo much! Thank you.**

**For anyone who has seen it, Haley's dress is the same dress worn by Jennifer Garner (but the dress actually fits Haley!) in 13 Going on 30 in the Thriller scene and Peyton's dress is the same as Lucy's. **

**Disclaimer: I don't really own One Tree Hill - only when I'm dreaming. **

_Haley_

Haley sighed fingering the many new dresses hanging in her cavernous also new wardrobe. They were all equally gorgeous but she was clueless as to which one she should wear. Should she wear a full length dress or a more casual one? Or maybe she should wear a proper ball gown. Or one of the suits that she Peyton's step-mum Cynthia had persuaded to buy.

"Peyton?" she called giving up on choosing on her own.

Peyton entered the bright orange guest room where Haley was staying, one of the many rooms off of her vast sparkly black living room. She laughed at the state of the room: make-up strewn across the vanity and clothes, shoes, hats, bags and every other kind of accessory lying higgledy-piggledy on the bed.

Taking in Peyton's outfit (a figure hugging, dark teal satin dress that reached to just below her knees and a pair of black Christian Louboutin heels) Haley picked up a dress, shrugging her shoulders, silently asking her friend if the dress was right for the occasion.

Nodding enthusiastically at Haley's dress choice Peyton started rummaging through the piles of shoes to find the perfect ones to match the dress. "How bout these ones?" she asked holding up an outrageously gorgeous pair of lime green wedges that matched the dress perfectly.

Haley stared at the shoes. They were gorgeous but when Cynthia had bought them for her, Haley had never actually planned on wearing them anywhere. They were way showier than anything she would normally wear. Then again she wouldn't normally be preparing herself for a cocktail party hosted by the Royal family. "OK," she sighed slipping into the dress and turning so Peyton could do the zipper up.

"How are you going to wear your hair?" Peyton asked twirling the ends of Haley's hair between her fingers of one hand and selecting earrings and bangles for Haley to wear with the other.

"I was just going to put it back into a bun," Haley answered pulling a brush through her hair.

Peyton looked up from trying different rings on. "Didn't I tell you? Charles is coming over to do our hair and make-up."

Haley nodded wordlessly, trying to come to terms with the absurdness of the whole situation. This was a world away from her real life. Last Saturday she had been lying on her couch watching Friends re-runs and eating a tub of ice cream. Now she was going to be sipping cocktails with the British elite.

Seeing Haley's dazed expression, Peyton laughed softly. "It's not as good as it sounds. Charles is an idiot, all he cares about is the money and there's virtually nobody going to the party who'll be worth talking to but we'll have to talk to them anyway. Now just remember to stay calm and you'll be great. You're way too beautiful for them not to love you!"

"Thanks Pey. Now let's go get ready!" Haley squealed excitedly. As much as Peyton tried to tell her that the party would bore her she couldn't help but be enthusiastic about it.

_Nathan_

"So remind me why we're throwing this thing?" Nathan asked his father as they sat together in the limo waiting to arrive at the country palace where the party would be held.

Nathan's father George chuckled lightly, clapping his hand on Nathan's strong shoulder. "To present a united family face, to welcome our guests from Spain and to simply have fun, Nathaniel. Even you can manage that!"

Nathan laughed slightly, grinning at his father. He knew him too well. He felt a tug at his sleeve. "Yeah Pixie?" he asked looking down at his youngest sister, 10-year-old Maggie-Grace.

"Nate? Are you gonna bring Brookie to my dance recital?" Maggie asked excitedly, her speech rather slurred due to the fact that she remained sucking her thumb the whole time she was speaking.

Nathan smiled fondly at her, she was the baby of the family and they all adored her. "Do you want me to baby girl?"

She bobbed her head up and down very quickly, indicating that yes, she would very much like Brooke to come.

Her question now answered she snuggled back up to Nathan's side and closed her eyes again; the only sound coming from her was the gentle sucking of her thumb.

Half an hour later the limo turned down a lane that Nathan knew to be the entrance to the palace. Soon after they drove through the gates and Nathan shook Maggie awake whispering that they were there.

The family clambered out of the car onto the front steps of the palace where they were greeted by their servants and given their instructions by an advisor.

"Save the first dance for me baby girl?" Nathan asked Maggie as she was taken to stand with Anna. Maggie nodded enthusiastically and Nathan joined Lucas who looked as grumpy as he felt.

"What's this guy's name Luke?" he asked trying to flatten his hair down a bit with his hand.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation Lucas replied, "He's the Crown Prince of Spain Nate! You should know this. He's called Felipe and his wife is Letizia. They have two daughters Leonor and Sofia."

The names sounded familiar to Nathan so he nodded his head and smiled, as if the names had only slipped his mind for a second.

"They're ready for you now, your majesties," came the voice of another advisor who hurried into the room clutching a clipboard, an earpiece in her ear.

The doors to the palace were thrown open and Nathan took the arm of Lottie, the eldest of his sisters. Behind him Lucas was taking Anna's arm and Jake was holding Maggie's hand. The siblings followed their parents up the steps, whispering animatedly to each other about the party.

"Prince Felipe!" Nathan's father greeted the tall man waiting in the reception as Nathan's mother Violet kissed the cheeks of the princess. "Felipe, this is my son Nathaniel and my daughter Charlotte. Nathaniel, Charlotte this is the Crown Prince Felipe of Spain and his wife Princess Letizia."

As the introductions were made Nathan allowed his mind to wander as he put his 'public' face to use, smiling broadly, his back regally straight. As much as he hated this, Nathan knew that when the time came for him to be king, he would have to remember the names of all the important dignitaries in the world and spend much of his time in 'polite' discussion and debate with them. It wasn't exactly the way he would have planned his life if he had been given a choice but still…he'd do anything for his country, whether or not his countrymen believed him.

"Right, if King George could take Princess Letizia's arm and Prince Felipe could you take Queen Violet's arm? Yes, yes, perfect. Right, now enter down the steps, wait halfway down to be announced and then continue on. You all know what to do!" called Tina, a royal aide with yet another clipboard, hurrying to make sure that all the princes' ties were straight and that none of the princesses had wrinkles in their dresses.

One again fixing his regal smile onto his face and linking arms with Lottie, Nathan made his way down the steps glancing out at the crowd for a familiar face. He winked surreptitiously at Brooke's smiling face as she wiggled her fingers in a half-hearted wave. Nathan held back a laugh as he realised why she looked so miserable. Standing with her was Timothy, another one of Brooke and Nathan's so-called friends. His conversation was obviously as dull and pointless as usual.

Flicking his eyes more over the crowd he saw a couple of his cousins standing at the bar chatting animatedly with Lucas' girlfriend Peyton. Looking closer he could see that there was another girl with them. She had her back to him but from all of the looks she was getting from men standing near her he could tell that she was probably very beautiful.

Jerking his attention back to the withered old Prime Minister of Somewhere-or-other, he shook the man's hand firmly before hastily excusing himself and Lottie.

"Drink?" Nathan asked Lottie trying to sound nonchalant as he almost dragged her over to the bar.

"Sure…where's the hurry Nate?" Lottie moaned, she wasn't exactly wearing shoes for walking fast in. Nathan slowed down, smiling apologetically.

"Err…nothing. Just wanted to get away from all of them and I thought I'd rescue you at the same time," Nathan lied, starting his internal countdown.

Five, four, three, two, one…then…

"Oh. My. God. Lucinda! Is that you?" Lottie yelled, this was promptly followed by shrill screams of delight from both Nathan's younger sister and cousin.

Waiting for the screaming to stop and trying to resist the temptation to stuff his fingers into his ears, Nathan followed Lottie over to the group of girls, hugging them all and arranging his face into his best 'what-a-surprise-seeing-you-here' face.

After greeting all his cousins and Peyton, Nathan stopped beside Haley.

"Want a drink gorgeous?" he asked leaning up against the bar and ignoring the fact that Haley had turned rather incredibly red very, very quickly. She nodded her head wordlessly, trying not to stare in awe at the handsome prince.

Peyton, seeing Haley's obvious shock jumped in and saved her friend. "Nate, this is my friend Haley, from America."

"Oh yeah," Nathan replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible so as not to give away that he knew exactly who she was. "I'm Nathan," he said holding out his hand for Haley to shake and wearing his trademark grin.

_Haley_

"Oh my God. Oh. My. God. Breathe Haley, breathe!" Haley thought desperately to herself, trying her best to look sane and remain standing upright.

"Two of those," Nathan told the bartender he had summonsed, pointing at a ridiculously expensive looking cocktail that one of his cousins was sipping through a long straw.

"Thanks," she murmured as Nathan passed her the drink. "Am I supposed to curtsey or something? Call you Your Majesty?"

Nathan laughed at that, smirking down at her from his tall height. "Nah, you'd make me feel old. Nathan or Nate will do just fine. You're a friend of Peyton's so you're a friend of mine. Come on, I'll take you on a tour. Peyt will only tell you that nobody is worth knowing. It's true but I promise, my tour will be more 'fun' than Peyton's would be," Nathan laughed, smirking again at Haley, all the while thinking just how hot that dress was on her.

Haley glanced over at Peyton, silently asking if she minded being ditched with Nathan's cousins, all who were extremely girly and let out high pitched squeals every few minutes.

"You guys go on. I'm gonna go find Luke anyway," Peyton said, laughing knowingly at Nathan's telltale smirk and Haley's glowing cheeks. As much as Peyton might hate to admit it, she could tell there was a definite spark between the pair.

"Luke, you'll never guess who Nate has taken a shine to!" Peyton whispered to Luke moments later as she dragged Lucas away from the Home Secretary.

Lucas was pretty damn sure that he had a good idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: hey! I know I haven't updated in a wee while (a good few months!) but in my defence I've been really busy lol! Anyway, hope you all enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! Reviews really do make my world turn around. **

**Disclaimer: I still (despite trying extremely hard) haven't managed to buy either James Lafferty or One Tree Hill, so this remains not mine. **

"So, this is…everyone," Nathan told Haley, waving an arm in the general direction of the crowd.

Haley's eyebrows rose suspiciously. "You don't know their names do you?" she laughed at his rather clueless expression. "Some tour," she murmured under her breath so that Nathan didn't hear.

"OK, so I'm not really good with names. Most aren't worth remembering anyway. How bout I introduce you to some of the people I do know?" he offered, starting to regret offering her a tour. It would have been much easier to have hung out in a group with her. She was Peyton's friend after all, so he should have known she'd be tough.

As Haley nodded her head in agreement and became rather focused on the floor to avoid having to talk, the pair started to make their way through the crowd to one of Nathan's friends. On their way a blonde girl bumped into Haley.

"Watch where you're going whore!" the girl snapped as she spilt some of her drink down her front. "Nathan," she started but Haley cut her off, her cheeks turning red.

"What did you call me?" Haley said, but she again cut off the blonde, "Cause at least I'm secure enough about my personality that I can wear a dress that actually lets me retain some of my modesty. Honey, I feel sorry for you. You must be really horrible if you need a dress like that to get any attention!"

The blonde's mouth dropped. Nobody ever spoke to _her_ like that but she recovered pretty quickly. "Nathan didn't mind the other night, did you Natey? Call me and we can hook up again?" and with that the blonde disappeared into the crowd, leaving Haley and Nathan both looking equally embarrassed and Nathan rather confused.

"Alright…I don't even know her," Nathan laughed nervously. He'd only just met Haley and it was obvious that he wasn't making the best impression. Glancing round desperately for some help he spotted Brooke signalling him over. "Come on, come meet Brooke," Nathan said to Haley who was still looking pretty embarrassed. As he placed his hand on her lower back to guide her through the crowd he almost let out a gasp as he felt what could be mistaken for sparks running up through his arm. But that wasn't possible, Nathan never felt sparks.

Haley shivered, just the same as Nathan as she felt his large hand on her back. "It's just because he's a prince," she reasoned with herself. Looking up at his gorgeous blue eyes she sighed.

"Sorry about that…I didn't mean to go off at her like that. She's a friend of yours, I…" she trailed off not really able to concentrate with Nathan's hand still resting dangerously close to her bum.

"Nah, don't worry bout it. She was totally asking for it!" he laughed, coming to a stop beside Brooke and sadly, Tim.

"Nathan!" Brooke squealed, her face lighting up, obviously delighted that she was being saved from her dreadful conversation with Tim, who hadn't bothered to try and be subtle about staring down her dress.

"Hey, Brookie!" he laughed at her enthusiasm, bending down to kiss her cheek and give her a one-armed hug, as his hand had remained firmly on Haley's back.

Seeing this as her opportunity for freedom, Brooke grabbed Haley by the wrist and barely even turning to Tim, who had now fixed his ogling eyes onto Haley, said "cheerio Tim, delightful catching up but I really must go!" and with that she tore off through the crowd, impressing both Nathan and Haley at just how fast she could walk in heels.

Reaching the bar she placed her order and sent polite waves in various directions, all before either Nathan or Haley had caught up.

"Now," she instructed as they tried to catch their breaths and Brooke downed her drink in one. "I saw Luke earlier, he said that you're to do photos at 6 and then casual photos at around 7 so I'll take care of Haley then. Off you go!"

"But…" Nathan spluttered, Brooke already firmly placing her hands on Nathan's broad shoulders, shoving him away.

"Go," she scowled sternly. There's no way even he was brave enough to say no to Brooke Davis!

_At last night's Royal Garden Party, hosted by King George and Queen Violet for the visiting royals of Spain, Prince Nathaniel got acquainted with another foreigner. The American woman, who has remained unnamed, is thought to be a close friend of Lady Elizabeth Peyton, who as we all know is the long-term girlfriend of Prince Lucas. We suspect some matchmaking but has anybody thought to warn the poor girl of Nathaniel's track record? Dating history aside, the woman seemed to make a sizeable impression at Nathaniel personally introduced her to his parents, the Prime Minister and Crown Prince Felipe of Spain. Partygoers described her as "beautiful and elegant. She's a very lucky girl!" Another described her as having "the most darling shoes!" Well, we certainly wouldn't mind being in them!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's Note: So it's been...a while...since I last posted. What can I say? I've been busy! However, I'm gonna try my absolute hardest to get updates out to you great folks. Thanks for still reading this and remember, review please. I'll go faster that way ;-D**_

**Disclaimer: I have 52p in my savings account. Not quite enough to buy One Tree Hill just yet. **

HALEY'S POV

"I can't believe your life Peyt, this is all so insane!" Haley exclaimed as she and Peyton strolled arm-in-arm down one of London's busiest shopping streets. Her arms were loaded with more shopping than she'd normally buy in a year and a chauffeured car would arrive to pick them up the second they called.

Peyton laughed, her blonde curls jumping in the sunlight. "That was quite tame actually. You'll have to wait Clarissa's benefit next week – there's more silicon in the room than actual human!"

Both girls scrunched their noses and laughed, ignoring the flashes of cameras all around them. Haley had only been in London for a fortnight but already she was growing accustomed to the media and public's interest in her friend's life. Heck, she was interested in it! Every morning after breakfast she and Peyton had a giggle over the newspapers, seeing what ridiculous stories were printed each day. There hadn't been a single true one yet.

"Haley? Peyton?" came the overexcited voice of Brooke Davis from behind the girls. Ever since Brooke had saved Haley from the extreme boredom of Tim, the girls had been keeping in contact, trading emails and texts almost every day. Despite appearances Brooke was actually an incredibly down-to-earth girl and was making a big effort with the others.

"Hey!" Peyton and Haley squealed in unison, reaching out to hug the other girl before breaking out in giggles when they realised they had too many bags to reach Brooke. However, Haley and Peyton's bags were nothing in comparison to Brooke's – her toned arms were clearly used to heavy lifting as she wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"How about we go and get a drink?" Haley suggested. She and Peyton had been shopping for hours and she knew that her blonde friend's feet would be agony in her high heels.

Brooke's face dropped. "I don't know...I haven't really got that much shopping in so far..."

Haley's jaw dropped open in disbelief as Peyton shook her head and laughed. She'd heard from Lucas about Brooke's incredible ability to shop but she'd never quite believed the stories she'd heard, always believed them to be exaggerated.

"I'm sure you've got enough there B Davis!" Peyton laughed, motioning to the incredible assortment of bags slung over Brooke's shoulders and clutched in her hands. Designer names like 'Chanel', 'Fendi' and 'Louis Vuiton' flashed as she adjusted the bags on her shoulders, her face forming a cute pout.

"Fine," she mumbled. "There's still all the things that are getting sent to my house so I suppose I have enough for today!" she said, brightening considerably and not realising that the other girls had stopped still behind her. "What?" she asked, turning around, not understanding why they weren't with her anymore. "Did you see a hot guy?!"



Both girls laughed at this. If there was anything Brooke loved more than shopping it had to be boys.

"No Brooke," Haley laughed, catching up to the other girl. "You're a shopping phenomenon you're beyond incredible! However, us mere mortals are suffering. We've been shopping for hours and I for one wouldn't mind a big a big plate of your English chips."

"Well I wouldn't say no to that!" Brooke laughed linking in between the two other girls, her shopping bags bumping at their hips as they strolled towards the nearest McDonalds, laughing happily together.

NATHAN'S POV

"This must be awkward," Jake chuckled, tossing a magazine across the kitchen table at Lucas. Unfolding it and flicking through the pages Lucas looked for the offending article.

"Not funny Genius Boy," he muttered, glancing at the photograph of Peyton, her friend Haley and Brooke eating ice-creams together on a recent shopping trip. He rolled the magazine back up and leant across the table to playfully hit Jake around the head with it, upsetting his water glass as he did so.

"Lucas Eugene Douglas Walter – stop fooling about! Now clean that up," a harassed Violet ordered from the stove where she was attempting to manage several pots and pans.

Jake and the others smirked as Lucas stood up to fetch a towel, ashamed at being told off by his mother. Their father, George, was much softer and doted on them all but Vi always made sure that they acted correctly. They were after all under constant media scrutiny.

"Jacob Alexander Felix Darcy, stop smirking right now or you can forget about your trip to the Science Museum tomorrow.

"Hark, do I hear the dulcet tones of Violet Scott?" King George had poked his head around the door, his handsome eyes exhausted after working hard all day to solve an argument between two other countries over oil.

"Daddy! You're home!" little Maggie-Grace squealed, barrelling at full speed into her father's waiting arms. "I didn't think you'd be home for dinner!" she exclaimed, her overly-enthusiastic manner strongly reminding both Nathan and Lucas of Brooke and her blonde curls reminding them of Peyton.

"I sure am Jitterbug," George declared dancing around the kitchen with Maggie still in his arms causing Violet to swat him away when he tried to make her dance and for the elder children to roll their eyes at his antics.

Puffing slightly, George dropped Maggie back into her seat and took his at the top of the table as Violet called Lottie and Anna to help her serve dinner.

"Ugh!" Lottie exclaimed as she picked up a serving dish full of what looked like some strange grey-coloured soup. "What exactly is this meant to be?" she laughed, showing the dish to her family who all snorted their laughter as well.



"Its gravy," Violet pouted, a blush rising in her cheeks. "I know I'm not the best cook but I thought it would be nice if we sat and had dinner together. Behaved like a normal family."

"Aw...Mum, that was really sweet," Nathan commented patting her one the arm, causing her to smile fondly at him. "But you're not exactly normal, none of us are," he joked, causing the smile to disappear almost instantaneously.

"Oh do quite down and let your father say grace Nathaniel," she clucked, trying to divert attention from her truly awful cooking.

"Sure, sure sweetheart," George replied, reaching for Jake and Anna's hands as the rest of the family linked up, the teenagers shooting glances and giggles at their parents' attempts at normalcy.

"Dear God, please help us to make good, strong and charitable decisions that help our countrymen who we are duty bound to serve and allow us the strength to serve them well. Please improve Violet's culinary skills," he joked causing the family to erupt with snorts and giggles, only to be silenced when George continued, "help my Italian to improve before my meeting with the ambassador tomorrow," this again was interrupted with giggles and a call of "unlikely" from Lottie before George continued, "help Nathan to find a wife," this caused even more laughter, "Lucas to finally write his novel, for Lottie to achieve her ambition of becoming Princess Barbie, for Anna to finally meet that 'like totally hot' actor she always talks about, for Jakey to dumb down a bit because he makes me look bad and for Maggie-Grace to keep being perfect. You know that isn't likely in this family. Oh, and please save us all from inevitable food poisoning. Amen," George ended.

At the other end of the table Violet shook her head in disbelief. "OK, so normalcy doesn't work for us. Who wants to order in a Chinese?"


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Haley? It's Nathan here. So you're probably out seeing the sights but I was wondering whether you'd like to accompany me to a benefit next week? It really isn't that big of a deal so if you don't want to then that's totally fine," Nathan rambled to the answering machine. "You probably won't want to go anyway so just y'know…give me a call sometime? Or not…"

Jesus. Was Nathan actually stammering? He shook his head sharply, trying to end the call with some semblance of his usual suave dignity. He was a prince for goodness sake; he didn't get nervous when asking girls out.

"OK, so you know where to reach me. Talk to you later. Maybe."

He sighed as he pressed the button on his phone to end the call. That really hadn't gone as he had planned. She was supposed to answer and be thrilled that he had thought to call. He'd compliment her on the way she had looked at the cocktail party where they met and then he'd casually mention the benefit. She'd practically beg him to take her and his reputation as the gallantly charming prince would be secure.

Tossing the phone aside Nathan stood up and stretched, pondering his next move. It was late in the evening but not too late to consider going to a club – he hadn't been to Chinawhite for three whole days now but the idea didn't really appeal. He could phone Brooke and see if she had any plans but then he remembered that she was in Rome for the weekend. There was only one option left to him: stay in and wait for Haley to call. And maybe join in the family game night that was taking place further down the hall.

---

"Ow! Be careful where you stick your elbows you fool!"

"You're the one who's trying to knock me over – cheater. Cheater, cheater, cheater!"

"Would you shut up and move your darned elbow – you're gonna give me a black eye!" 

"Quit your moaning - if you're not willing to take risks then you're not strong enough to win."

"Oh I'm strong enough to win – I'm gonna keep going to the wire."

"All the way baby!"

Nathan, Anna, Jake and Lottie stood back watching the scene in front of them with a mixture of horror and amusement. There, in Buckingham Palace, was King George VIII and Queen Violet so tangled together that it was impossible to tell where George ended and Violet started.

"Mum, Dad, if you called it quits now, nobody would judge you…" Anna called nervously, trying to ignore the icy glare her mother shot her from between her legs.

"Quit? And let that buffalo win?!" Violet cried, moving her right hand with great effort to a green circle. "Never!"

What the public would say if they witnessed this battle between the two most competitive people in the country is anybody's guess. How on earth had their children forgotten just how competitive the pair could become? The Monopoly Incident of 2005 had been epic. Playing a game of Twister was just asking for trouble.

"Left foot blue Dad," Jake said shaking his head disapprovingly as he spun the wheel. "Mum, left hand yellow."

With great exertion and carefulness Violet edged her hand across the mat. However, before her hand could reach its destination George let out a mighty sneeze and the pair crashed down to the ground in a tangle of limbs and clothing.

"Ahh!" Violet cried as George's knee connected with her ribs whilst George himself was trapped underneath Violet. "Good God woman, how much do you weigh?" George exclaimed as Violet tried to extract herself from the heap. Naturally his remark earned him a sharp whack around the head from a red-faced Violet, who stormed out of the room, steam practically billowing from her ears. George himself followed soon after muttering about an important letter he had to write, leaving the children behind to laugh over the events of the game.

"Yet another quiet night in at the Scott-family madhouse!" Anna joked dropping down onto a sofa, pulling Maggie into her lap as she went.

Still chuckling softly Jake and Nathan joined the girls and the four siblings sat together quietly for awhile, absentmindedly flicking through the television channels.

"Odd to see you in on a Saturday night," Anna remarked, her eyes focusing their attention firmly on her big brother as Jake and Maggie drifted off to bed. "Something up?"

"No," Nathan responded quickly; a little too quickly in Anna's opinion. As her eyebrows rose, he let out a sigh, knowing that his sisters could all read him like a book. "I've just been feeling a bit…a bit _strange_ recently. Not at all like myself."

Anna's eyes grew with worry. "Are you ill?" she inquired, her hand going to Nathan's forehead where he instantly swatted it away, his eyes rolling.

"Don't be stupid," he responded, wishing he hadn't mentioned anything in the first place. "I just haven't wanted to go clubbing much recently and that kinda freaks me out."

"Is that all?" Anna laughed, her face breaking out into a relieved grin. "I thought that something serious must be up and all it is is our Natey growing up. It was bound to happen one day! I for one didn't think that it would happen so soon though."

"I am not getting _old_!" Nathan hissed, horrified that Anna would suggest such a thing. "Anyway, you can't judge. Here you are, chatting with your big bro, instead of spending your Saturday night out partying. You're supposedly in the prime of your life – you should be out celebrating, meeting that actor you rave about." Anna's face reddened noticeably as it always did at the mention of her long-withstanding crush.

"We're talking about you here, not me," Anna reminded him, grateful to be able to divert the conversation away from herself. "How's the love life going big bro?"

"Well…I…I…gach!" Nathan exclaimed, unable to vocalise the terrifying feelings he was experiencing. In fact, experiencing any feelings was a relatively new and scary process for Nathan.

"Eloquent as ever," Anna joked, elbowing her brother playfully. "So, you actually like somebody then? Not just some silly little Barbie doll who only wants the fame?" Nathan nodded his head miserably. He knew how to cope with 'silly little Barbie dolls' but real women? It seemed that he had no idea when it came to them.

"You'll figure it out," Anna said, standing up to leave. With her wisdom imparted she took off, kissing Nathan on the cheek as she went.

"It'll all work out...What on earth is that meant to mean?" Nathan though, shaking his head at Anna's words. He reached over to turn the TV off and as he did so the screen of his phone lit up. 'Haley Mob' the screen read. So that's what Anna meant...


End file.
